


You've Got A Friend In Me

by karalynevans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Ambitious Ginny Weasley, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Gryffindor & Slytherin Inter-House Friendships, Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley Friendship, Hermione Granger Bashing, Hufflepuff & Slytherin Inter-House Friendships, Mentor Severus Snape, Multi, Slytherin Ginny Weasley, Tags May Change, Weasley Family Bashing (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karalynevans/pseuds/karalynevans
Summary: Ginny wants to change the wizarding world. She wants to revolutionize the Wizengamot, change the laws discriminating against certain classes of people, and redeem the Weasley name. She just needs the power to do so.Harry just wants a friend.I have changed some people to be the ages that I want them to be at. So sue me :).





	You've Got A Friend In Me

Ginny Weasley walked to the Sorting Hat, quickly getting very nervous. Her brother, Percy, said that there was a chance that she could be put in Slytherin. Ginny knew that if she got put in Slytherin, that Professor Dumbledore would demand a resort. She didn't know what would happen next. She had quite a few ideas, however

If Ginny got put in Slytherin, her family name would be sullied beyond repair. People would talk. If a Weasley was in Slytherin, would her family go dark? Everyone knew that the Weasleys stood together, and, as the lightest family in Britain, this served well for the community. But if Ginny didn't sort Gryffindor, people would think differently. The last Weasley to sort somewhere other than Gryffindor was Octavian Weasley, Ginny's great-great-great-great-great-grandfather. And he was sorted into Hufflepuff. Not even that awful, compared to  _Slytherin_.

The Weasleys and the Malfoys were the main reasons that Ginny knew it would be a terrible idea to get sorted into Slytherin.

The Malfoys and the Weasleys were in a blood feud. It was started by Augustus Weasley, Octavian's son, and Taurus Malfoy, who both desired the same girl: Clementine Peverell. Out of Hogwarts, the two men attempted to court her. Clementine, overwhelmed, chose Taurus, because she had loved him since school, and she didn't like Augustus Weasley one bit. The two (Clementine and Taurus) got a marriage contract into Gringotts, and were two weeks away from marrying when Augustus acted. He was very jealous, and not many girls were responding when he requested to court them ever since Clementine Peverell rejected him. Augustus then stole Clementine away, and forced a bond between him and the Peverell Lady. Clementine was able to break her bond with the Weasley, and she ended up marrying Taurus, because he forgave her for what the man had done. Taurus did not forgive Augustus, however, and quickly labeled them blood-traitors, and created a blood feud between the House of Weasley and the House of Malfoy. The House of Weasley was required to apologize to break the feud. Since Arthur Weasley, the Lord of the House, refused to apologize, the feud was never broken.

The feud was, at that moment, 211 years old.

Draconis Lucius Malfoy, the Heir of the House of Malfoy, was a Slytherin. Through and through, Ginny knew. It was pretty obvious. And if Ginny got into Slytherin, Draco would make her life  _hell_. Ginny couldn't deal with the shit Draco would give her along with everything else her reputation would give her. Draco was popular. Which meant that the Slytherins would mostly be on his side, not hers. And Ginny wanted the Malfoys to like her, so she could get done what she had to do. Yes, being in Draco's good books would be extremely helpful for her career.

Her family, if possible, would be even worse. Her mother, Molly Weasley, and her father, Arthur Weasley, were Gryffindors through and through. They were very anti-Slytherin, usually referring to them as "slimy snakes". Even though snakes aren't slimy. But her parents despised Slytherins, started to create scenes to make people look bad, in reality, it embarrassing the hell out of their children, especially Bill and Charlie. Her parents would disown her, she knew it, she wasn't stupid. Her mother really didn't need a girl, and her father would ditch her without a second glance. Her brothers, Ron, Fred, and George would ultimately abandon her, calling her a "Death Eater in training". As if she could become a Death Eater, her hair would deny her entrance even if she wanted to, even if she tried. And she sure as hell didn't want to.

Who would? An insane megalomaniac. Lord  _fucking_ Voldemort. Why would she choose to follow him? The bastard would probably kill her. And she wasn't stupid. She would rather die then follow him. But her parents would never believe her. She would lose the only support system she had.

And Merlin knew how much Ginny needed her family.

Ginny glanced at Professor McGonagall, who was giving her a small smile. Before putting the hat on her head, she said one thing.

"Make my house proud."

Ginny scoffed.

As if. McGonagall would probably be disappointed with her when the house got off her head. Like Ginny was going into Gryffindor. The only chance she had was convincing the Sorting Hat that she  _really_ couldn't go into Gryffindor. As if the batty old hat would listen to the seventh Weasley.

Only another Weasley. Only the girl. Honestly, the strongest of the lot, according to her. Not to anyone else, but anyone else's opinion was bullshit.

She was the smartest of the lot, learning the fastest that you could never let your guard down, or you would be hanging by your knickers on the ceiling while the Gryffindor Quidditch team was over. Nobody had really thought it was funny, but nobody had stood up for her either.

She took the hat from McGonagall, giving her a slight sneer, and putting up the pureblood mask that Draco Malfoy had perfected, shocking McGonagall. Ginny reckoned she pulled the mask of pretty well, if she startled McGonagall that badly.

_"Ah, another Weasley. I should know exactly where to put you, but I don't."_

Shit. "What do you mean? I'm a Weasley, I should go into Gryffindor, it's really a simple choice."

_"Yes, but you really aren't a simple choice, or a 15-second sorting. Unless, of course, you let "_

"Yes, but my legacy is entwined with the Gryffindor house. Red heads, large families, Gryffindors. It's not that complicated."

_"What's wrong with Slytherin? You aren't someone with prejudices against the house, right?"_

"Well, no, but I can't go there. My family will disown me. And if you say I'm not strong enough for Gryffindor, that's  _bullshit_. I'm the strongest Weasley in the family, and-"

_"You are strong enough to be in Slytherin, strong enough to survive your disownment! Enough with your arguements, you know I'm right, and your arguements are frankly more Slytherin than Gryffindor, which only proves my point! You, Ginevra Margaret Weasley, are one of the strongest Weasleys that I've sorted, you will get enough allies for three armies, and if your families disownment, they will only regret it later. So let me sort you, let me set you apart from the other Weasleys, because really, not many of the others are destined for greatness like you are. You, however, just need to take the first step."_

Ginny blinked. Twice, extremely shocked, that Slytherin would actually put her plans into action. She had a several step plan, that included getting Potter, Diggory, and Malfoy on her side. The three biggest names in the Wizarding world. Slytherin wouldn't matter for Diggory or Potter, neither of them were biased whatsoever, even though Potter was a Gryffindor, he was so much better than her brother. Being sorted into the house of the snakes would either make it or break it for Malfoy, because she would have time to win Malfoy over, but if he scorned her, she would be screwed over for the rest of her life.

If Malfoy took her side, however, she would be coasting, and her plan would flip the Wizarding World on it's head. Slytherins would be the heroes, muggle-borns would have a chance to have decent jobs, and Voldemort would be six feet under the ground.

 _Well,_ Ginny thought,  _you have to take the risk to get the reward. Sort me in..._

"SLYTHERIN!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, what do you think the ship should be? I don't have a definite ship yet, so I'm open to ideas.
> 
> Comments and kudos are oh-so-wonderful, so please comment and add kudos! I appreciate it!


End file.
